Kris Wu
Perfil thumb|290px *'Nombre:' 吴亦凡 / Wu Yi Fan. *'Conocido anteriormente como:' 크리스 / Kris. *'Nombre en ingles:' Kevin Wu / Kevin Li. *'Nombre de nacimiento: '李嘉恒 / Li Jia Heng *'Profesion:' Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, MC, Compositor, Productor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Guangzhou, China *'Estatura:' 188cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: ' Escorpio *'Zodiaco Chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografia '''Periodo de trainee' Desde mediados de 2007 hasta principios de 2012. Kris entró en la SM en 2007 con el sistema de SM Global Audition en Canadá, lugar donde en ese momento residía. Fue un trainee durante 4 años hasta que fue elegido por la SM para formar parte de EXO. Kris fue el penúltimo miembro en ser revelado, lo cual ocurrió el día 16 de Febrero del 2012. El 31 de Marzo, la SM declaró que Kris era el líder de EXO-M. Kris dijo: '''“El periodo de aprendiz fue muy largo, especialmente tal vez para mí fue el más largo (2007-2012). Si digo que no hubo momentos en los que deliraba, estaría mintiendo, había a menudo periodos de tiempo en los que me sentía inútil, se puede decir que la superación de los pensamientos negativos fue lo más difícil, porque seguían apareciendo en diferentes momentos.” Su primera aparición pública fue durante el vídeo del Tour de 2011 de Girls Generation . Existe un vídeo de Kris con Tao por la calle ,durante el pre debut ,por el cual se ganó su apodo "Chico denim". Y otro vídeo de Kris entre los trainners de la SM. Demanda en contra de SM Entertainment El 15 de mayo del 2014, Kris de EXO presentó una demanda ante el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl para cancelar su contrato exclusivo con SM sobre los términos contractuales. Kris ya no está activo en las actividades de EXO en el futuro. Como su demanda en contra de SM Entertainment está procesando, se revela que Kris no se unirá a sus compañeros miembros de EXO en sus promociones y actividades en el futuro. El Abogado Cho Bum Suk de la firma de abogados Hankyul, quien representó a Hangeng en su caso en contra de SM, será el que manejará el caso de Kris. El bufete de abogados confirmó con los medios de comunicación, ''"Es cierto que Kris ha presentado una demanda hoy (15º) en contra de SM Entertainment para la anulación de su contrato ... El abogado Cho Bum Suk, quien representó a Hangeng, ha recogido este caso." Dramas *To the Beautiful You. (SBS, 2012, Cameo) Películas *Mermaid (Cameo, 2016) *Journey to the West 3D (Cameo, Proximamente) *So Young 2 (Proximamente) *原来你还在这里 (Turns Out You Are Still Here) (Proximamente) * Passion Heaven (proximamente) * 老炮儿 (Lao Pao’er) (2015) *Somewhere Only We Know (2015) Temas para Películas *Somewhere Only We Know - There Is a Place (2014) * Tiny Times 3 - Time Boils The Rain (2014) * Make Your Move 3D - Say yes (junto a Jessica de SNSD & Krystal de F(x)) (2014) Colaboraciones * Thrift Shop - Amber (F(X)) (2013) * One Dream - BoA ft. Kris & Key (SHINee) (2012) * Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Amber (F(X)) (2012) Programas de TV *Happy Camp (21.03.2015, junto a William Chan) * Idol Hug (04.01.2015) * (KBS2) Our Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education (07.02.2014) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II *Cool Kidz on the Block (24.12.2013) *(MBC) Our Home’s Maknae (20.12.2013, junto a Lay) *Let's Go Dream Team (17 y 24.11.2013, junto a Tao) *Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, LuHan y Tao) *(SBS) Running Man (17.11.2014, Junto a todos los miembros de EXO a exepción de Chanyeol) *(SBS) Running Man (10.11.2014, Junto a todos los miembros de EXO a exepción de Chanyeol) *Arirang-TV Simply K-Pop (03.09.2013, como MC especial) *Arirang-TV Simply K-Pop (20.08.13, como MC especial) *KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.13, junto a Chanyeol y Suho) Programas de Radio *MBC Radio 'Idol True Colors' (16.11.2013, junto a Lay) * MBC Radio 'Idol True Colors' (09.11.2013, junto a Tasty y Lay) * MBC Especial de ShimShimTapa 'Masterchef Top Star' (05.09.2013, junto a Lay) *MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *(Arirang-Radio) Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, junto a Suho, Chen y Baekyun) *KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *KBS-R Cool FM Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, junto a Suho, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol) Anuncio *'2015:' NaiTe Banana Milk *'2015: '''Tencent - New Year *'2015:' Tencent, Let’s Play Together. * '''2015:' Lancôme’s Rose Beauty (junto a Wang Li Kun) * 2015: Tong Yi Iced Tea (fotos publicitarias) * 2015: MENGNIU deluxe Ice Cream * 2014: Rose Only * 2014: Tencent, So Let’s Play Together. *'2014:' Samsung Galaxy S5 - (voz, CF junto a Suho) Experiencia * Escribió y produjó la canción para la pelicula Somewhere Only We Know, "There Is a Place". * Escribió "Lullaby" junto a Kevin Shin. Premios & Honores *'Sina 15th Anniversary event 2015:' Outstanding Young Person Award *'2014 Sohu Fashion Awards:' Asia Fashion Idol Of the Year (2nd) *'QIYI Night 2015:' Most Popular Idol of the Year. *'Esquire 2014:' Tittle of Rookie (Actor) of The Year. Curiosidades *'Grupo:' EXO (inactivo) **'Sub-Grupo:' EXO-M ** Posición: Líder de EXO-M, Rapero Principal, Vocalista Ocasional, Bailarín **'Símbolo:' Dragón de fuego (Volar). *'Educación:' **Guangzhou Nº7 Middle School **Point grey secondary school (Vancouver, Canadá) *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM. (Desde el 2007 hasta el 2012) *'Especialidades:' Escribir canciones, hacer ejercicio, ver películas, leer (le gusta leer especialmente libros de auto-mejora o libros que le sean fuente de inspiración), tocar el djembe (un tipo de tambor). * '''Fanclub:' Meigeni. *'Hobbies:' En su tiempo libre escribe canciones o hace ejercicio. * Apodo: Chico denim, Duizhang (líder en chino), Fan Fan, Ben Ben. * Religión: Cristiana. *'Idiomas:' Inglés (fluido), Mandarín (fluido), Coreano (fluido) ,Cantonés (básico) ,Japones (básico). *'Artístas favoritos: 'Tony Leung (actor chino) y Jincheng Wu. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Siwon de Super Junior & Yunho de TVXQ. *'Tipo Ideal:' Una chica amable, que sepa cocinar, sea filial hacia sus padres y que se preocupe por las demás personas. No le importa mucho la nacionalidad ya que puede hablar en coreano, chino e ingles fluido. *Fue capitán del equipo de baloncesto en China cuando tenía 15 años. *Vivió en Vancouver (Canadá) durante muchos años, por eso habla fluidamente el inglés y también tiene ciudadanía canadiense. *Es llamado un "''GFS", que en idioma chino significa que es una persona alta, guapa y con dinero. *Kris tiene tatuado un escorpión en el hombro. *Comparte el mismo apellido de familia chino con Sehun. *Fue el penúltimo miembro en ser revelado a través de los teasers. Kris estuvo en 3 teasers; en los 8, 17 y 23. *Los integrantes de EXO-M le llaman "duizhang" (队长) que significa líder en chino. *Se suponía que Kris iba a ser parte de EXO-K, pero debido a que SM tiene una gran participación en el mercado de China, se unió a EXO-M. *Compartió habitación en Corea con Lu Han, Xiu min y Lay, y en China con Chen. Actualmente, comparte habitación con dos mánagers. *Una vez Kris lloro a causa de Tao. Cuando Tao le dijo:'' “Por haber conocido a tal amigo, de hecho, me siento tan bendecido y feliz.”'' a él. Tao eligió la canción de Stefanie Sun – By My Side como música de fondo para expresar sus sentimientos por Kris. El punto principal de esta canción (versión china) es ”la sorpresa más hermosa de mi vida es que te conocí.” * Los trainee & ex-trainee junto con los miembros de EXO, piensan que Kris es como su hermano mayor. * Su canción favorita del primer mini álbum es Angel y What is Love. Kris dice que le gusta la canción de EXO-M “Ángel”, ya que está bien escrita y desprende una sensación de estar en el cielo. *Cuando Baekhyun vio por primera vez a Kris, Baekhyun pensó que se parecía a él por lo que quería ser su amigo. *Lay fue la primera persona china que Kris conoció cuando entró en la compañía. Fue reconfortante para Kris tener a alguien que hablara el mismo idioma y procediese de un mismo país. *Kris junto a Suho, D.O, Chanyeol, Kai, Lay & Xiumin son nombrado en la sección de Agradecimientos de Amber en el album Pinocchio de F(x). Y Amber se refirió a Kris como "K.LI" (Kevin Li) *Kris, junto a Eunhyuk y Taecyeon, fueron los presentadores del '2013 Asia Song Festival'. *Kris junto a Taecyeon de 2PM y Min de miss A son elegidos como MCs para "YouTube Music Awards" 2013 Transmision Korea. *Los Chicos de EXO eligen a Kris como el "más Inesperadamente Divertido Miembro". *Kris, recibió el premio al Mejor jugador del equipo en “Let’s Go Dream Team Season 2”. *Kris no puede resistirse al aegyo de Tao, por lo que a menudo termina por hacer favores o ir de compras con él. *Kris fue elegido #2 en el Top 5 'Los más hermosos Idols masculinos del Kpop' por CCTV de China. (2014) *Los miembros de EXO-M dicen que la gente cree que Kris es un chico malo por su sonrisa malevola pero que en realidad es el mas dulce de los 6. *Lloro durante año nuevo mientras llamaba a su casa, ya que no pudo pasar ese dia con su familia. *Él apoyo la organización de caridad de Fan Bing Bing, Heart Ali. *Va a ser uno de los tres protagonistas de una película chino-coreana llamada Xiao You Qiao Mu junto con Hangeng y Joo Won. *Viene de una familia adinerada. *Es muy cercano a Jessica ex-miembro de SNSD. *Cuando estaba en corea se le consideraba como ‘El Príncipe de Hielo’ y a Jessica ‘La Princesa del Hielo’debido a esto han surgido rumores de que ella y Kris hacen una excelente pareja. *Su amigo Kevin Shin lo nominó a realizar el ICE Bucket Challange pero hasta el momento, el no aceptó el reto. (Probablemente el donó) *Se ha informado Kris va a obtener su propia figura de cera de tamaño real y se mostrara en un museo de cera en China. Kris será la primera entre las estrellas masculinos chinos nacidos en los años 90 para tener una figura de cera que estara en exhibición en el Madame Tussauds Museo de Cera con sede en Shanghai. La figura de cera de Kris está programada para ser realizada en Londres a mediados de 2015, antes de que se traslade a Shanghai. Se espera que su figura de cera sea exhibida a mediados del próximo año. *A una edad temprana, sus padres divorciaron, y se mudo a Canadá con su madre. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baidu) *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Kris1.png Kris2.jpg Kris3.jpg Kris4.png Kris_05.jpg Kris06.jpg 814a4ae9gw1em8dgmpodcj21111jk49s.jpg Videografia OST MV thumb|left|295px Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMC Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CPresentador Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CProductor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActor